1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for driving a hold-type display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0189583 relates to a technique for display where black data is inserted during a vertical blanking section and, simultaneously, a plurality of gate bus lines are scanned. The time required to drive all gates during a blanking section is thereby reduced. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2005-079719 relates to a technique for displaying an image with a display apparatus. The order of applying gate-on voltages between adjacent frames when the gate-on voltages are applied to gate lines is reversed. A data signal is thereby changed according to the order of frames.
Display devices may be classified as a hold-type display device which displays a continuous image during one frame, or an impulse-type display device which displays an image during a short scanning period of time included in one frame. An example of the hold-type display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD). An example of the impulse-type display device includes a cathode-ray tub (CRT).
LCDs include two display substrates on which pixel electrodes and common electrodes are arranged respectively. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two display substrates. The liquid crystal layer has dielectric anisotropy. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix, and are connected to switching devices, for example, thin film transistors (TFTs). The pixel electrodes sequentially receive a data voltage from the switching devices. The common electrodes are arranged on the entire surface of the display substrate and a common voltage is applied thereto. The liquid crystal layer between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes can be represented by liquid crystal capacitors in an equivalent circuit. Each liquid crystal capacitor forms a pixel, together with a switching device connected to the liquid crystal capacitor.
In an LCD, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying the voltage of the data signal and a common voltage to the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, respectively. The transmissivity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled by adjusting the intensity of the electric field, whereby a desired image can be obtained.
However, hold-type display devices, such as LCDs, provide a response speed that is significantly lower than the response speed of an impulse-type display device, and thus are difficult to use to display moving pictures. Therefore, hold-type display devices may retain an afterimage when displaying moving images.
Accordingly, when a moving object is displayed with conventional LCDs, an image is seen as viewed through a stroboscope. Additionally, when similar gray scales are displayed in close proximity, colors and brightness of the gray scales are mixed due to the movement of the gray scales.